Lies and Deception
by pyropus
Summary: On the run from his own country, looked down by everyone around him as a criminal, untrustworthy, nothing more then a hearless killer. Yet, there is something far more sinister working in the background. The gears have been set into motion, and this time, there is no stopping it.
1. Prolog

**Start time 10/21/13 10:35 P.M. PST**

**Reedit start time: 12/13/13 8:26 P.M. PST**

**Now before you get all riled up about me ignoring **_**Rebels with a Cause**_**, let me explain myself. This story uses the ideas that I get that just won't work for the plot of that fic, so I'm gonna write it down here. **

**ALSO, I'm already really slow with updates because of school. So don't expect constant updates (1-4 weeks)**

**This will take place after TP, but will have characters and locations from Oot and other LoZ games, so don't be confused when other characters from different games pop up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I know, I know, big surprise.**

* * *

**?**

I take a look at my surroundings, the moonlight shining down onto the deserted streets, bathing everything in the eerie glow of night. A few torches line the streets, the shadows dance in tune to their flickering lights. In fact, under normal circumstances, in front of normal eyes, one may even stop and admire the view; castle shining brightly off to the side, the vastness of Hyrule field, and on the horizon, the tops of the lost woods. Of course, these are no ordinary circumstances. I cannot see beauty, because I see only death.

I risk a glance behind me, and notice the three Sheikah sprinting after me. Even though they are a few rooftops away, I can still tell that they are quickly gaining on me. The loud thuds of my leather boots hitting the wooden roof are easily drowned out by the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. Any man in this situation would freeze at the sight of the threatening forms in the moonlight. Of course, I am no ordinary man. I cannot feel fear, because I'm blinded by hate.

I look out to the distance, towards the dull glow of a torch signaling the rendezvous point. Only a minute till I get there. I take another leap, flying through the air, landing perfectly on the other side, not slowing me down the slightest. The torch light gets nearer as I quickly leap from one building to another. Any man would rejoice at the nearness of safety: how in a minute, their fears will wash away. Of course, I focus on nothing but the present. I cannot plan for the future, because I dwell in the past.

I hear footsteps behind me, signaling the closeness of my threat. If I could, I would laugh at their feeble attempts at capture. I have only been defeated once, in a time talked of only in legends, by a man that I respect and despise equally. Respect, for his admirable skills with the sword, despise that I fell so easily to his blade. Their footsteps are getting louder. I can tell that they are no more than ten paces behind me. They are tired, their labored breaths coming out in short gasps of air, compared to my easy breathing, disgraceful. They have no right to call themselves Sheikah, no right to represent the tribe of powerful warriors, sworn to protect the royal family. I remember a time where their power is to be feared. But now, they are nothing but kids, playing dress up… Disgraceful. Of course I don't mind. It just makes my job all the easier.

As I make the last jump, I let out a loud whistle. Instantly, a dozen men appear from the shadows. Their movement makes no sound, their clothes the blackest of black, hoods covering their head, faces cast in shadows. Even I sometimes have difficulty telling when one person ends, and the shadows begin. Their bows are drawn, the silver of the barbed metal tips reflecting the moonlight. The moment the three Sheikah make the jump, they fire. The dozen bows fire as one. These warriors are to be feared, their skills surpassing even the Sheikah of the old. The first arrow easily finds its mark, hitting the target in the gut. The Sheikah wasn't even able to let out a cry of pain before three more arrows hit his face, ending his pathetic life instantly.

The second Sheikah, at least, has the ability to dodge the arrows, her body bending around the four projectiles, but her skills are as much as a disappointment as the last. She loses control in the middle of the air, arms flailing, her head hitting the edge of the roof. A crack signals the break of her neck, ending her life. Oh how terribly tragic.

The last Sheikah may have the most skill, but he is the most disgraceful of them all. While the last two had the dignity to face the enemy head on, he simply teleports away. I'll admit, a hard skill to learn, and even harder to master. But he, for one, did not master it. In the distance, I hear the crunch of bone, and the scream of a family. The pitiful fellow must have teleported himself into a wall. Even better, maybe he teleported into someone else, ending both of their lives in a shower of blood. I let out a rare chuckle at the mental image of some man suddenly exploding in the dining room, coating his family with his blood.

All of this happens within three seconds, and as quickly as it started, it is over. I slow down my easy jog and jump down from the roof, my men quickly catching up to me.

"Sir!" he salutes. "Was the mission a success?"

I let out another chuckle, surprising everyone, including myself. "Yes," I grin wickedly. "King Daphnes Nohansen the third is now dead, and everyone thinks that the great hero committed the crime."

"I shall give the news to our master immediately. Am I excused sir?"

"Yes, yes." I wave him off. He gives a low bow and jogs away, blending back into the shadows.

Another person approaches me. "Here is your tunic sir."

"Ah, very good," I say, taking off my green tunic. "Never liked the color green myself." I unfold the black tunic and put it on, the worn cloth and old bloodstains giving it a tint of red in certain places. I look around, seeing that everyone else has already disappeared. I dismiss the one in front of me and look up at the castle. It is full of activity, probably trying to get the king's bloodstains off the regal carpet. The Hero is in for one hell of a surprise when he comes back. I grin, for the gears have been set into motion, and this time, there is no stopping them. Darkness will plague Hyrule once again, and the Hero will not be able to do anything about it.

I will have my revenge, I will slaughter all of his descendants, and Hyrule will fall. I have no doubt that my Master's plan will succeed, a plan hundreds of years into the making, finally set into motion. I calmly walk into the shadows, disappearing into the night, for I am a shadow myself, the shadow of a legendary hero, and I will have my revenge.

* * *

**A bit short, but this is the prolog, the later chapters will be at least 2000 words (my average being around 3500)**

**It's nearly Halloween! I know you guys can't give me candy, but you know what's even sweeter? A review.**

**End time: 10/26/13 2:19 P.M.**

**Reedit end time: 12/13/13 10:36 P.M.**


	2. Protocol

**Start time 9:01 P.M. 11/1/13**

**reedit start time: (1) 7:25 A.M. 11/16/13 (2)**** 10:16 A.M. 12/14/13 **

**Sorry for the long delay. School has really been getting in my way, as in I sleep at 10 p.m. and then I wake up at 1 a.m. to do homework till 8 a.m.**

**You know that 2000 word count I promised? I lied, muah ha ha ha, it's all lies and deception**

**Brace yourself, for this information will blow your mind. I, Pyropus don't own the legend of Zelda. Now pick up your scattered brain and let us continue on.**

* * *

**Link**

My muscles expand and contract, my four paws pounding on the ground as I run towards castle town. The moon is high in the sky. This far from any lights, the stars exposed in all their glory. A calm breeze blows through Hyrule field, and the trees and grasses sway in tune to its quiet howl. The castle in the distance is like a beacon, shining brightly even in the darkest of nights. Its great stone walls are lit up by countless torches. Under it, the flickering lights of the town.

I slow down to a trot as I get near the bridge, which is still lowered even during night. Something many merchants and travelers requested after having to spend the night in Hyrule field because the drawbridge closed right before they were about to go in.

I stop behind a tree near the bridge, sitting down and giving myself a few minutes to rest before I go into the town. After waiting for my panting to go down to regular breathing, I lie down on the grass, and shake my head. My back paw comes up to scratch my neck as I try to take off my necklace, a long black and red spiked gem. The red markings glow and pulsate brightly in the darkness. The necklace falls onto the ground with a small clink sound, like it is made up of delicate glass. I feel my body shifting; the once painful experience now just a dull throb as my bones rearrange themselves until I stand upright again, with all of my clothes and weapons still here.

I stretch my muscles to loosen up my tense bones and muscles, hearing multiple cracks and pops. I run my hand through my hair, which now looks like a tornado blew through it. A byproduct of shifting, i guess. I make myself look somewhat presentable, and casually stroll down the drawbridge and into castle town.

"Freeze!"

I hear a voice shout the moment I pass the front gates. The unexpected sound makes me jump slightly. I turn around, confused about what is going on, only to come face to face with five fully armed guards with spears pointed at me. I hold my hands up, stepping back slowly.

"What is going on here?" I glare at the closest guard who immediately starts shaking, and when he talks, the fear is evident in his voice.

"Y-you have b-been arrested for a-a-assass-ssasination of the king."

"I've been what?" my original shock now replaced with disbelief.

behind me, someone jerks my arms down painfully, I quickly elbow them in the chest, but only managed to bang up my elbow on their breast plate.

"He means to say." I hear behind me, "That you are now under arrest for the murder of King Daphnes Nohansen the third"

I turn around quickly, unaware that there is someone else behind me. The moment i see his face, I frown. A man by the name of Keith Natasha, his long jet black hair pulled back in a small pigtail, his mouth always seems of be fixed in a smirk, like he knows something that you don't. And on his face, a sorry excuse of a beard

I've never liked Keith. In fact, I hated him the moment I laid my eyes on him. He has a gleam in his eyes like he thinks he is better than everyone else, and he walks is in a slow swagger like he doesn't care about anything. But as much as I hate him, my views won't get him kicked out of the Circle.

The Circle is a group of elite guards who work along with the Sheikah to protect the royal family. Numbering in around a hundred fifty troops, every person is supposedly the best of the best, graduating as top of his or her class in the knight's academy, a grueling three-year training course for soldiers.

Technically, because of the requirements to get in, the Circle has the best troops in the entire Hylian army. But the truth of the matter is that the Circle is one of the most corrupt and power-hungry branches of the military. Most join for the privilege of living inside of the castle, and get fat on expensive food and wine every day. Over half of the people in the Circle probably haven't seen a single bokoblin in their life, and most are far more adept at politics than fighting, constantly bargaining with the royal family to give their family more power.

Their name is almost laughable, supposedly named after their defense formation. A circle of spear and sword wielders in the front to attack when something gets close, and a circle of bow wielders behind them to keep the enemy from approaching. Of course, the only circular things about them are their stomachs. I have voiced my concern to Zelda, but she just laughed it off. Apparently, around the princess, they all act like complete gentlemen.

_Yeah, probably so they get a chance to marry her and become king._

I look incredulously at him, not believing the words that are coming out of his mouth. My gaze, turns again into glare. "You're lying."

His smirk just gets bigger. "And why would I do such a thing?"

_Because you're a slimy little bastard, I think. _

But I hold my tongue. Instead, I grunt "take me to princess Zelda."

He shrugs. "sorry." he doesn't sound sorry in the slightest bit. "Can't do that, you're a dangerous man, you're going straight to the dungeon.

From his hip, he takes out a long wooden baton.

"What's that for?"

"Protocol." he grins and swipes the baton at my head. i easily duck under, but the other guards, confidence bolstered by Keith's nonchalant manner, bring the butt end of their spears down on my head. I try to roll out of the way, but with my hands clamped together, I'm clumsy, and one of the spears hit me, knocking me out.

* * *

**Yup, writing this on a Tuesday night, something I don't usually do, since I write on the weekends only. But I have time right now so I'm pumping out a short chapter.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out this weekend, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Thank you to ****ESopre**** and ****Swamp Dragon Princess**** for reviewing, your words warm my heart :3**

**End time 10:39 P.M. 11/12/13**

**reedit end time (1) 8:17 A.M. 11/16/13 (2) 11:57 P.M. 12/14/13**


	3. Visit

**Start time 10:26 p.m. PST 11/15/13**

**Reedit Start Time: (1) 10:45 p.m. PST 12/15/13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, bla-bla-bla (insert more legal stuff here)**

**Just for reference, TP link doesn't have white tights like OOT link. It's more like tan skinny cargo pants, but without the pockets. You'll find out why I told you guys this in the next minute.**

* * *

**Link**

I wake up to a splitting headache, my vision blurred, and by the dull throb on my face I can already tell that I have a black eye. The next thing to hit me after that pleasant thought is the smell. The pungent smell of puke and urine, mixed with something I can only describe as a dead corpse left out in the sun for too long.

I blink rapidly, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once my vision adjusts, I can make out a few shapes around me. Mainly the large iron bars locking me in. I'm in the castle dungeon. I almost laugh, if not for the dryness in my throat that makes my breathing come out raspy. This is the exact same cell that I was thrown in on the start of my adventure. I half expect Midna to pop out at any moment and free me from the heavy metal chains that bind me to the dungeon wall. Even the broken crate in the corner is still there. This is too easy. I just have to transform, my wolf legs can easily slip out of… shoot.

I look around frantically; all of my gear is gone. Of course this isn't that big of a surprise. My clothes have been stripped down and replaced with rags. I start panicking as I feel around my neck. The shard is gone. I desperately search around, eyes scanning every nook cranny in the forsaken place even though I already know they took it all away. After my panic resides, my anger starts bubbling up. I curse the goddess for letting this happen to me, along with Zelda for throwing me into this cell after all I've done for her and her family. I saved Hyrule from Ganon and this is my reward? I slump down, defeated, and lean back on the dirty wall to await my fate.

Time passes oddly in a cell. Nothing ever changes. The only sound is the scrambling feet of some animal, and the constant drip of water. Now and then a guard would come in, armed to the teeth with a cocked crossbow and full plate armor. Just to deliver stale bread and water to me. After who knows how long, I start to see things. Shapes that keep moving in my peripheral vision, but the moment I turn to look, it's gone. Sounds, like nails scraping on the walls, bugs crawling all over the place.

After what seems like months, something different finally happens. I hear talking behind the door to the dungeon, hushed speaking that my trained ears pick up. The door opens, and light spills in. I have to squeeze my eyes shut because of the pain. I hear what sounds like about seven people come in. All but one are clad in heavy armor judging by the clanking sounds their footsteps make. But I still hear the swish of a dress.

"Hero?"…

_ Zelda_

"Well, well, look at this," another voice pipes up. "The great Hero of Twilight, locked up in a dungeon cell."

Keith… just my luck.

"Zelda?" I manage to croak out with my raspy voice. I swallow some saliva to try to get my voice back from months of not being used.

"That's Queen Zelda to you, you scum." Keith spits back.

"Fuck you, Keith."

"Don't you dare use that kind of language in front of the Queen!"

"Like I care you bastard, and while I'm at it, fuck you too Zelda, you ungrateful back-stabbing little son of a- Ah!" I yell out when Keith knocks me in the head with the end of his spear.

"Spinach, damn Keith, I was gonna say spinach."

"Wait for me out the door." Zelda finally speaks up.

"B-but Queen! Isn't it dangerous? He can be carrying weapons!" one of the guards asks.

Zelda raises and eyebrow and calmly replies back. "He's in rags. I don't think anyone can hide weapons anywhere with rags. And I am more than well-trained enough to take on a prisoner, should he somehow escape. Besides, you striped him down yourself, I'm sure that it says something if I find he is carrying a blade."

"But just for-"

"Out. Now." She says with a glare, and all the guards, including Keith, scramble out.

Once the door closes, she looks at me. "So, spinach, eh, Link?" she smiles weakly, her voice changing from queen to a friendly tone. But I'm not easily fooled.

"So it's Link now, eh? What happened to 'Hero'? And what's all this bull I've been hearing with me assassinating the King? You know damn well that I'm not guilty."

Zelda sighs. "Formalities… look I know that you probably hate my guts right now-"

"I do."

She continues on like she didn't hear me. "But I assure you that I'm doing all that I can to try to get you out of this mess."

Well, at least it makes me feel a little better with Zelda on my side.

"Doesn't seem like you're helping me much by letting me starve in a dungeon. How long have you kept me locked up here, huh?" I ask, glaring at her. "Weeks? Months?"

She blinks rapidly a few times. "You've only been down here for a little over two days, Link."

"Oh..."

"Link, the king just got assassinated, and the entire kingdom is hectic. Some people think that it was some imposter of you, while some wonder why you haven't been executed yet. Heck, some even say that I sent the assassin myself to kill my own father so I can become queen. Impa has been begging me to let her come down to kill you herself."

"Looks like my chances getting out of this alive are pretty slim, eh?"

Zelda frowns, and nods her head. "The guards are going to take you to the courtroom for a trial OK? Don't struggle and just go with them. Anything to make it look like you're innocent is important."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever"

"Link, I'm sorry." Zelda smiles sadly and walks back to the door.

"Alright, take him away," she tells the guards, queen voice back at full swing.

Six guards come in. Four of them unlock the chains from the wall and hold on to them tightly. Another guard is right behind me, I can nearly feel the tip of his spear on my back. And sadly, I have to stare at Keith's ugly figure all the way to the courtroom.

* * *

**HA! My word was true. Another chapter this weekend, not that much longer than my last one, only by like 300 words, but I have little time with school. I might be able to squeeze another chapter in tomorrow, but I have a large test Monday :/ so again, no promises.**

**I know Impa doesn't appear in TP, but whatever, I have the Sheikah appear, so Impa does too.**

**Constructive criticism is very useful for a writer. (wink wink, nudge nudge)**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to: KaitaKiriaa, ESopre, and last, but definitely not least, Swamp Dragon Princess for your reviews. You guys (and gals) are the reason I continue writing.**

**End time: 9:24 P.M. 11/16/13 PST**

**Reedit end time: (1) 12:16 A.M. 12/14/13 PST**


	4. Failure

**Start time 5:30 P.M. 11/19/13**

**Reedit time 5:49 P.M.11/22/13 **

**Sorry guys, I couldn't get the chapter out on Sunday, I was too busy. I wanted to release this chapter tomorrow, to celebrate the release of A Link Between Worlds, but I got it done today, and hopefully I can get another chapter done tomorrow for A Link Between Worlds, although, like always, no guarantees.**

**It's raining where I live, and I love the rain, especially the smell in the air after, and it's really relaxing to write when raining.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda. If I did, well, let's just say that A Link Between Worlds will be the new _E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, and we all know how that went down..._**

* * *

**link**

My heart hurts, my body numb as I walk down the hall, the torches dimly light up the road ahead of me. The very people who I suffered and killed for on my perilous journey now lock me up in chains, dragging me pass the intricate carvings aligning the grey walls and marble floors that I worked so hard to preserve. My once bubbling anger is gone, my heart filled only with sorrow. Because in the end, it is I who has failed, I failed to protect Hyrule; I failed to protect the king. The weight of the iron shackles on my limbs is nothing compared to the weight of my heart. I've failed everyone, a failure as a hero, a failure to my friends, and a failure to Zelda.

I don't resist as the guards take me to the court room. They open the ornate oak doors letting the bright light of the court room floods into the hall; I can see all the paintings, faces of the royal family who now frown down upon me. The beautiful statue of Hylia seems to look down sadly at me.

The stature of the hero of time, which I have always marveled, standing tall and proud as he pulls the master sword, now only a reminder of what I was born to, yet have failed to become.

I look around at the two rows of chairs, the council members quietly chatting away. One side is for my supporters, an alarmingly low amount of people. The others, who go against me, sadly are also those who make up the vast majority.

I don't resist as Keith pushes me down to my knees, he unchains the chains around my legs, switching them with clamps that secure me on the ground.

I've failed when I let the children run into the woods.

I feel the chains on my arm get shackled onto two poles beside me.

I've failed when I wasn't able to stop the Bulblins from taking Lilia.

I see drops water hit the ground, and I realize that I'm crying.

I've failed when I wasn't able to stop Zant from hurting Midna.

The polls rise up, lifting my arms up in an uncomfortable position.

And I've failed now, because for once, I have given up.

**Zelda**

I hurry to the court room. The sounds of my heels clicking on the marble floors seem to resonate around me. I'm wearing the shadow crystal, although it can't be seen through the leather pouch. Flanking me are Circle guards, their full plate armor polished to a mirror finish. Etched and stained in the back is their symbol, a kite shield with two circles drawn around it. Inside the shield is the golden Triforce. Their heavy armor creates loud clanking sounds as they walk, contrary to Impa, who follows a few feet behind. Her walking is absolutely muffled, not the slightest sound can be heard. Her entire body is in tight form-fitting Sheikah battle gear, impressive assortments of diggers and throwing knives are strapped on to her body, and a short sword is hanging on her hip.

This whole thing is absolute bull, and I have no doubt that link is completely innocent. Of course, it would be difficult to get my point across the bunch of incompetent fools that is my council. Even Impa believes that link is to blame, saying that the assassin she saw is rather link, or an exact replica of him. I feel a pang in my heart as I realize, for the hundredth time for the past day, that there is no way that link is getting out of this alive. It doesn't matter though, because I'm going to break him out.

**Link**

I look up when I hear a door open. By now, I have gathered up all of my feelings, crushing them into a ball shoving them to a corner of my brain. All that is left is an odd emptiness inside me. My face is probably streaked with tear marks, eyes red. But when I would usually try to cover it up, I don't actually care anymore. All the ways I thought that I would die, getting executed is definitely at the bottom of my list. Yet as I knee here, awaiting my already sealed fate, I realize, that I can't let it end this way. I won't let myself go down in history as the hero that has gone rogue, the man who went from savior of Hyrule to the one of the worst criminals of all time. And as I knee here, I decide that I'll break free, and I'll find the real criminal, because that is what I was born to do, to protect Hyrule from any dangers that it may face, that is why I was chosen to wield the master sword, and I won't let anybody stop me.

As Zelda sits down, I spot the familiar pouch on her neck. She must have seen me look, because the next moment, I feel the familiar bond of the triforce, my hand glows brightly, and dims, the connection of the two pieces fuse our minds together, and allowing me to hear what she thinks.

_"Don't worry Link; I'm gonna bust you out."_

That was… unexpected.

_"What?!" _I reply slightly flabbergasted. _You're crazy! What would the people think of you? I've already decided to bust out; there is no need for you to get into any trouble. I wont allow you to put yourself at risk for me._

I feel a little happiness radiate from Zelda.

_"You're so thoughtful to others, even in your situation."_

_"…"_

_"As you can probably tell, I'm wearing the shard right now. When you run, I'm gonna throw the shard to you."_

_"No."_

_"Hu?" _she feels confused and slightly hurt._ "Why not?"_

_"There's no way that you can, Impa's guarding you like a hawk, she'll stop you the moment she thinks you're aiding me. Look at her glaring at me. She obviously wants to see my head detached from my shoulders."_

_"Then you're gonna have to 'take' it from me."_

Now it is my turn to be confused.

_"What do you mean 'take if from you."_

_"You're gonna have to hit me unconscious and grab it so it'll look like I wasn't in it."_

I'm starting to think that Zelda ate something that she shouldn't have because this idea of hers is preposterous.

_"…have you eaten something you shouldn't have?" _I ask, her through our mental bond._ "Because you're crazy if you think I'm gonna hit you."_

_"There's no other way."_

_"I can just not take it and run. Besides, how am I going to get past Impa?"_

_"You can't make it without it. You know I'll have to send guards after you."_

_"… Fine. But I'm not going to hit you hard!"_

I feel More happiness radiate from her. And inside, she is laughing a bit, although I don't find the prospect of hitting anyone amusing in the slightest.

"_The trial is going to start soon, and I can't concentrate with the bond."_

She pauses for a few seconds.

_"Thank you."_

Her happiness dissolves to sadness, and she lets a bit of emotion slip on to her face.

_"For what?"_

_"Everything. You hate yourself right now, I can feel it, but I want you to know, that I don't think you are a failure, because the only failure in life is the failure to continue on, and I know that you'll find a way to continue on, no matter what…"_

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?" _She asks, imitating my thoughts.

_"For believing in me, even though all the evidence says otherwise, for being strong even through the hardest times… I know you'll make a great queen."_

She doesn't answer for a minute.

_"So… I guess that this is it then." _She finally pipes up.

_"No. I'll find the real killer. And return back to Hyrule."_

_"Good luck." _She smiles at me mentally even though her face is impassive. "_See you later… link…"_

_"See you later." _It hurt too much to say goodbye.

No. I think to myself. I'm not a failure, because I'm never giving up.

* * *

**Zelda**

I sit patiently in my chair, keeping my face as impassive as possible, even though all I want to do is run up into my chambers and cry myself to sleep. But link is counting on me, and there is no way I'm letting him down.

I start talking, my voice all authority, demanding everyone's complete attention "may the trial of Link Avalon, now commence.

* * *

**I know, I know, I was going to write the court case out, but it's definitely going to be absolutely horrendous because I haven't seen a single court case in my life. So I guess this is better… I guess.**

**So! Tell me what you think, if two or three of you want the court case, I might put it as a 'add on' to this chapter.**

**A massive thank you to: ESopre, Swamp Dragon Princess, and last, but not least aloof-kokiri for your wonderful reviews.**

**I'm sick right now. A horrible cold has been making my life miserable. But you know what the best medicine is? A review… what? I'm serious. It's been scientifically proven... no it hasn't.**

**En time: 10:56 P.M. 11/21/13**

**Reedit end time: 7:35 P.M. 11/22/13**

**(this is the A/N from the next Ch. that will/has been replaced with a new CH.) I'm sorry that i wasnt able to put up another chapter like i said today, on the release date of _A link Between Worlds. A_nd that is because i got a request to put the trail in the story from WolfenAmphithere, yet i failed that too. I'm sorry, I really am. I tried really hard to write this trial, but three-four hours into it, doing research on how to write a court case, I got less than 400 words. And when I read it, it absolutely sucked. After that, I kinda lost the will to write, it's late, im tired, i worked four hours and got absolutely nothing to be proud of. Believe me, I tried, and I honestly couldn't get it to work out. so I've put it in the end of _Failure_ (the chapter name kinda fits what i am right now) for you guys to laugh at me. hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow, because I'm itching to write the action scene. i just need to sleep and refresh myself before i begin.**

**My failure to write a trial:**

It isn't a pretty sight, link kneeling on the ground, looking up at me, eyes filled with so much hope and thankfulness that I feel myself want to cry. Yet beside him is a group of people who want to tie the noose around his head themselves. The group defending link is pitifully small.

I clear my throat with a small cough and begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Council." I start, nodding to the people on either side of me. This case involves the murder of the late King Daphnes Nohansen the third. In this case, link Avalon of Ordon is the accused. Those who are against the accused, do you wish to make an opening statement?"

An old man by the name of Kyle Goodman stands up. His age making him slouch slightly, his face is lined with a full white beard, making him look even older. He clears his throat. "The evidence in this case will prove that five days ago, Link Avalon snuck into the castle, killing King Daphnes Nohansen the third. The only thing that was lift is the dagger stuck in the king's heart.

Unsurprisingly, it is shad that quickly stands up to link's defense. The scholar is a close friend of link, who quickly made his way up in the world of politics after the twilight war. And is one the few people in the council who have more than half a brain, and one of the only who has completely earned my trust.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the defendant, Link Avalon, has been wrongly accused of killing King Daphnes Nohansen the third. Five days ago, he set out on a trip of intercept a small camp of Bulblins. He was there the day the assassination happened, but left in the afternoon."

"Please call your first witness."

"I call Lilia of Ordon to the stand."

The double doors in the back of the room open, and Lilia walk in. I see link crane his neck in order to see her, his face full of shock.

When Lilia stands on the podium in front of me, I continue.

"Raise your right hand… Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes"

"Please state your name."

"Lilia Springs of ordon."

**(A/N: I know, I know, really, really, bad. I tried so hard on this. I'm really disappointed in myself. and none of this is cannon in my story, so shad isn't part of the council, and Lilia never saw link.)**


	5. Jail Break

**Start time: 8:12 P.M. 11/22/13**

**Reedit start time: 7:50 P.M. 11/27/13**

**Alright, here we go, take two, no trial.**

**If you guys want to read a story about law, I recommend _Circles _by SirJoshizzle. Because, I assure you, it's a great read, and a hundred times better than what I've come up with.**

**For reference, link is left handed, so if you look up any moves I specify, it'll be backwards.**

**Disclaimer: have you eaten something you shouldn't have? Because you're definitely going mad if you think I own The Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

**Zelda**

Link is kneeling on the ground, looking up at me, eyes filled with so much emotion that I feel myself tearing up slightly. He looks so pitiful next to the massive crowd that overshadows him. The council members are currently bickering, trying to use any evidence they possibly can to incriminate link.

Half way though, I lost all hope of getting link to go innocent. I listen to every member's evidence in order to find something wrong with their judgment; a piece of evidence that is missing that can give me an edge in the argument. Yet try as I will, no matter what I do, the council always has something to counter me with, a vague connection to something that has barely anything to do with Link, a minuscule fact that I happened to overlook. It frustrates me to no end, how they can turn even the smallest of gestures into something that can be seen as an act of treason. Currently, a member by the name of Kyle Goodman is trying to turn an even that happened two years ago: An escaped goat barreling into the castle grounds into an assassination attempt. Sometimes, I wish I can just walk up to them and strangle them.

"So you see." He continues, drawing me out of my thoughts of murdering my council, an act probably more hassle then it is worth. "This goat was obviously trained by Link Avalon, to be a double o seven agent; His only goal? To infiltrate the castle to kill the king. I present to you, your majesty: evidence number one thousand, one hundred and twenty two: an illustration of the goat droppings…"

_…nah, on second thought… definitely worth the hassle… _I muse

* * *

**Link**

I secretly roll my eyes for the billionth time the past three hours that I've been kneeling here. My wrists are raw from rubbing against the chains, and my arm muscles burn from having to keep my arms up. Hey, at least it's a workout. I look at the massive sand dial, the fine sand slowly draining away, that would signal the end of my case.

The day has turned into dusk, the colors of the sunset stream through the two large tainted windows above Zelda's head, basking everything around me in a warm orange hue. Yet darkness dance in the corners of the room, where the light cannot reach.

As dusk slowly fades into night, a slow, a constant flow of servants arrive, bringing with them lanterns as if to fight off the darkness creeping into the room. Their presence is barely acknowledged by the council, and the nods that I give them are returned by dirty looks. Yet try as they might, they can't stop the shadows from reaching the center of the room. The multiple lanterns and torches aligning the sides of the wall light up the perimeter, but leave me shadowed in darkness.

Zelda has, impressively, been keeping a straight face for the entirety of the case, but I can tell that she is about to fall asleep at any moment. Her pale blue eyes slightly glazed over, her posture a bit slackened, and she tilts her head slightly as she daydreams about… whatever it is that queens daydreams about. Taxes? Paperwork? Adventure? Murdering her annoying ass council?

_... Nah, Zelda would never think of something like that…_

Even Impa, Zelda's Sheikah guardian looks impatient, which would be quite the sight to see on her usually stoic face… That is unless the impatience is due to the fact that she can't wait see me dead.

Even worse than the constant bickering of the council, is the expression on Keith's ugly mug. He even shaved off that disgraceful beard of his, probably so that I can more easily see the triumphant smirk of his.

_You just wait and see, Keith. You just wait and see._ I pass the time, imagining the different expressions on Keith's face when I escape. Of course, looking back at Impa, escaping doesn't look that promising, especially considering the fact that I am completely unarmed besides the chains that are on my arms. Dual metal whips that can probably pack quite the punch… If I know how to use metal whips. Can't be much different from using my ball and chain, can it?

I look back at the sand dial. Just in time to see the last bit of sand drain to the bottom of the exquisitely carved piece. As if on cue, the entire room goes silent, all the council members look over to Zelda, questioning. The majority of their faces are completely confident that Zelda would give them exactly what it is that they want, which in this case, is sadly true.

After a few seconds, Zelda still has a glazed look on her eyes. Keith tentatively pokes her, which jolts her out of her dream; she blushes slightly, but quickly gets her composure back.

"I have listened intently to all of your views, and taken your judgments to heart."

I nearly laugh out loud at that statement. _Yeah, riiiiight._

She looks intently at me "Link Avalon, you have been proven guilty of murdering the king, the sentence of your crime is death, Keith, take him to the dungeon to await the executioner."

"Yes, your majesty." Keith walks slowly way from her side, a smile so wide, one would think that he just won the Hyrule 'mega million' lottery. He unchains my arms; two more guards come, each one holding on intently to the chain to prevent me from escaping. In his rush, Keith forgot to chain my legs up, earning him questioning glances from everyone. From the corner of my eye, I see Impa open her mouth to tell him, but before she voices her concerns, I make my move.

Dropping down to a low crouch, I pull my arms down, the sudden jerk makes the guards lose their balance. Using their instability to my advantage, I pivot around my right foot, sticking my leg out and doing a sweep. Even while slowed down by the chains on my arms, my heel still connects strong with one of the guard's lower leg, and he drops down with a loud thud and multiple clicks of his chain armor. The second guard yelps, dropping his side of the chain and drawing his short sword and shield, getting into a fighting stance. His sword pointing in front of him, and his shield held close to his body.

I also get into a defensive stance, my hands held up close to my face, chains dropping from both of my wrists reach down to my thigh, bouncing lightly on my toes.

He lunges at me, sword straight out in a thrust attack. I side step to the left, easily getting out the way. In the process, I grab one of my chains and stick it in front of the sword, the sharp point of the sword easy wedges between the links of the chain, dangerously close to my wrist. The powerful force behind the thrust separates the links, effectively severing the chain on my right arm down to a couple of inches.

The guard, having missed the attack, stumbles forward as he tries to regain his balance. But a powerful roundhouse kick with my left leg to the back of his head, even with the steel helm, knocks him unconscious, and landing on top of his comrade, who was just starting to get up.

I look around; the entire courtroom is in complete chaos. The council members are tripping over each other as they scramble for the exit. A couple of guards sprint after them, eager to get out. The rest look at me dumbfounded, those with a helmet no doubt wear the same faces. Impa unsurprisingly is the first to regain her composure, and shouts.

"Well? What are you doing?! GET HIM!"

Her shout is like a slap to the guards' faces, which all draw their weapons. Swords slide out of their sheaths in a deadly whisper.

Keith, being only a few meters ahead of me is the first one to charge. Letting out what some would call a fearsome battle cry, but to me sounds like a croaking frog, he unsheathes a Zweihänder from his back, a mighty double-handed sword that looks to be nearly a meter and a half long, able to chop off the heads of multiple men with a single well swung attack, a slow, but powerful weapon.

I stick my foot under the sword of one of the two fallen guards, and quickly lift my foot up to bounce it into my free hand, my right hand, just in time to block the strong downward slash. A mistake on my part, as the powerful blow easily knocks the sword out of my grip. But I manage to jump back in time to avoid the fatal blow, the tip of the sword catches on my clothes, leaving a large gash in the front, barely skimming my skin.

With another roar, Keith plants his foot, swinging backwards in a wide circle, using more power than is actually needed. But I duck under, coiling my thigh muscles and charge forward. Twisting my body, and with a grunt, I slam my left shoulder into his breastplate, making him stumble back. Not wasting a second, I wrap my left arm around his waist, and grasp his left arm with my right hand, turning around to face the direction that he is facing, I thrust my hip out, bending my knees and straightening them to lift the three hundred pounds that is Keith Natasha on and over my back, letting go of him in the middle of the air so he lands painfully on his spine. He writhes in pain and groans. A small victory on my part, and I can't help but smile.

I duck under an incoming swipe. In the process I grab the dagger off Keith's belt, a short blade with a small cross guard, more adept to keeping your hand from slipping on to the blade when thrusting than actual guarding, the pommel is has another cross guard, giving the dagger handle a H shape. Using my chain, I spin in a circle, brutally hitting the stomachs of multiple guards, not hard enough to break bones, but hard enough for them to bend over and stumble back in pain, and leaving massive bruises later.

I look around to orient myself. The guards are closing in a loose circle. I spot Zelda, getting ushered out by Impa. I realize that I don't have much time left, I sprit towards the guard blocking my way to the queen, my chain flailing wildly behind me. Fear flashes through his face, and he raises his shield in defense. Five feet away, I jump, pulling my left leg back and lashing out in a powerful side kick, which makes direct contact with the shield. I wince as I hear the snap of his arm breaking, he screams, and falls down to the ground, unmoving, probably blacked out from the pain.

I sprint towards the catwalk, using my momentum to wall run a couple of feet up, just enough for my hands to latch onto the wooden platform. Pulling myself up, I volley over the four foot railing to Zelda. I look back triumphantly, as the guards try to, and fail to climb up to the nine foot catwalk with their heady chain and plate armor.

I hear the quiet hiss of a blade being drawn, and turn back to face Impa. On her right hand is an intimidating rapier, a light, fast, and agile weapon, its blade honed to a fine edge, although it's thinness and strong pointed tip makes it a thrusting weapon. On her left hand is a smaller, but no less intimidating parrying dagger. A shorter blade with a large cross-guard, made for, as the name suggests, parrying.

Impa glares daggers at me. Man, if looks can kill, I'd be long dead.

"You will not get near the queen." She growls.

I shrug "Zellie has something that I want. Is that right Zellie?" I tease, glancing over Impa's shoulder at Zelda, who secretly rolls her eyes.

"And what is it that she has that you want?" Impa sneers. "Her virginity, I bet. Well, you aint' laying a single dirty finger on her"

I blink a couple of times, thrown off by her comment. _Now that escalated quickly…_

"Hola hola hola hola hola HO-LA, Imps."

Her eye visibly twitches at the name.

Behind Impa, Zelda silently facepalms and shakes her head.

"I don't give a damn what it is you want." she growls. "You die here."

Impa puts her right leg forward, rapier in front. The defender is in a reverse grip, harder to use, but better for defending low attacks.

I hold my dagger in my right hand, my off-hand, in a traditional grip. And put my left hand forward, using the chain as my primary weapon simply because I have no choice.

We circle each other, each one daring the other to make the first move. The guards have given up on scaling the nine-foot catwalk, and instead are sprinting around to the stairs. I realize that if I want any chance of getting out, I need to act now. Not having a choice, I make the first move. Twisting backwards, swinging my chain in a wide arc at Impa, who easily dodges the half-hearted attack. But instead of stopping, I jump forward, my dagger now my primary weapon as I slash viciously at her.

Unsurprisingly, with her speed and agility, she easily dodges and parries the attacks. The clashing blades makes loud clanking sounds, once in a while a stronger slice gives off a few sparks as the blade edge slice each other. Seeing that my attempt is futile, my blade coming nowhere near any dangerous areas, I jump back, throwing my arms back in the air to go even further. But the act leaves my stomach wide open, practically giving her a free shot.

Impa takes the bait, charging forward with her rapier, confidence in her eyes. But I am prepared. Already anticipating her move, I roll to her left, placing me right behind her. I'm about to throw a hook punch at her head, intent to knock her out, when she twists around, sending a back-kick right into my gut. The kick hits my solar plexus, making me spasm, knocking the wind out of me. I sputter, as all the air leaves my lunges, sending me into a coughing fit. It takes a second for me to get control over my body again, but it is too late. Impa sends a devastating front kick my way, making me fly back a few feet and hit the wall. I hear the crack of a broken rib, or two, or three, but the adrenalin blocks the pain, and I stand up.

I rush forward, with speeds surprising even myself. Impa obviously wasn't prepared for me. She swings the parrying dagger down, anticipating a low thrust. But I have no intentions of fatly wounding her. Instead of the blade, I throw a powerful cross punch to her chest. The parry completely misses. But with years of training, she sucks up the pain and fights back, sending a hook that I duck under. Coming back up, I throw an uppercut, which she leans away from, but the attack leaves my midsection open again, and she takes the opportunity to throw a quick jab at my broken ribs.

Grinding my teeth through the pain, looking to the side; the guards have nearly reached the stairs to me.

_DAMN! I don't have time._

Seeing no other choice except capture, I charge forward again, slashing multiple times, my blade only a blur in the air. I manage to land a shallow cut to Impa's lower stomach, and she stumbles back in pain. I also jump back, again leaving my stomach open. Using two fingers, I beacon Impa forward, and in her moment of murderous rage, she obliges. And charges right into my trap.

Using the same move with the first solider, I use Impa's thrust to sever the chain, but with her agility, she doesn't stumble. So I lash out with a round house straight to her femur, using the speed behind her charge, the femur easily cracks, and Impa falls face down on the ground, convulsing in pain. Wasting a precious second, I send a kick to the back the head, knocking her out to stop the pain.

I turn back around to Zelda, her face white. I sprint over to her.

"You didn't have to kick her while she was down." She hissed

"I did it to stop the pain." I retort, and her face softens. She gives me a small nod, as if allowing me to knock her out too.

_ Yeah, as if I'd hit her too._

I grab her by the collar, and she lets out a small yelp of surprise, confusion written on her face. But in the process I also grab the string of the necklace. And instead of knocking her out, I rip the cord of the necklace in two.

I let go of Zelda, the guards quickly reach my location, surrounding me from two sides.

"Are you ok your majesty?!" one of the guards asks.

_Hey, at least some people here are nice…_

All of my escape routes are blocked… except one. I glance at the cat walk railing

I turn to Zelda, grinning. "Hasta la vista, Zellie." And sprint towards the railing, diving off the nine foot platform, another four if you count the railing. I hear Zelda give a small gasp, but I land softly with a forward roll, back to my feet, my ribs screaming in protest.

_ Damn, that's a stylish exit… now I just need an explosion and some shades._

I run towards the exit, hastily tying a knot to hang the shard from my neck.

_ Time to get out of this hell hole._ I think as I deliberately step on Keith, who gives a small groan. _Damn, one throw and he's already out... pathetic._

* * *

**The first move link uses against the two guards is called a spinning sweep**

**The move to throw Keith is called a Judo hip throw, and yes, if you do land badly, it really hurts, but I exaggerated a little. It literally just happened to me today, but it was my fault, because I was getting thrown, and I did an awkward forward roll that made me fall on my spine.**

**The move that broke the guard's arm is called a flying side.**

**If you don't know what hola hola hola sounds like, go to youtube and type in: hola hola hola swoozie**

**Finally, it's thanksgiving break. Hopefully, without school, I can get a few chapters out… that or I'll play way too much video games…**

******thank you to: WolfenAmphithere and Esopre for your reviews. I made it to double digits, hell yeah baby! XD**

**Om nom nom nom, I feed on reviews. Gimme more :D**

**Hasta la vista guys**

**End time: 9:26 P.M. 11/26/13**

**Reedit end time 9:33 P.M. 11/27/13**


	6. Good Bye

**Start time: 12:35 P.M. 11/28/13**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Unless you don't celebrate thanksgiving, then, HAPPY (insert national holiday here) DAY!**

**Guys, are my fighting scenes decent? Because I really enjoy writing them, and there will be plenty of fighting scenes to come. But if I really suck at it, please tell me so I won't continue to publish something that you guys don't enjoy reading. Of course I can't just stop writing them, simply because this is that kind of story, but I will just make them short and sweet.**

**Ah screw it, this is rated T, I can use profanities if I want to. ;) If you don't like it… sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Link**

_DAMN THIS INFURIATING LAYOUT! _I scream in my head as I sprint down the halls of the castle. I've gotten lost in the maze of corridors more times than I can count… which is quite a few times since I can count pretty high. The markings on the walls that I memorized to help me get around are nowhere to be seen. The only light comes from occasional window, allowing a beam of moonlight in, cutting into the darkness, giving the walls an eerie pale glow. Or the torches, placed sparsely along the lonely halls, the shadows dance around the ring of flickering light it emits. I dare not grab one, in fear of getting caught.

Every so often, I would hear the sounds of guards, patrolling the halls in search of me. Or see the faint flow of their torches around the corner, and I would press my back against the wall as hard as I can, in fear of them sensing my presence. I even heard Keith's voice once, barking orders at troops.

I send a prayer the goddesses when I finally find a location that I recognize, one of the doors that lead to the castle gardens. I grab the handle…

_crap, it's locked. _

I gulp as I hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Stepping back, I look at the fancy door. The ornate carvings in the wood telling of some story must have cost a fortune to make, and this is only a small side door.

I lift my foot up, kicking as hard as I can, splintering the wood along the hinges. The kick sends vibrations up my leg and into my chest, I groan as the pain in my broken ribs spike. But more importantly, the kick also creates a loud snapping sound, alerting the nearby guards. The sounds of their walking turn into the jingling of their chain mail, loud shouts come from their general direction, which alerts more and more guards to my position.

Lifting my foot up, I kick again. This time, the door flies out, but instead of falling all the way to the ground, the door sort of stops partway in the air, there is a loud grunt and the door slowly fall back towards me, revealing a knocked out Keith slumped on the ground in all his nonexistent glory.

I sprint out into the open of the gardens. The nearest guards have already come out of the door and are hot on my heels. In the darkness of night, I have trouble seeing where the stone path leads. Stumbling onto the rough dirt, I dash forward. The moment I round a corner and out of anyone's sight, I dive into the darkness of a berry bush. The branches stab into my skin, a few probably drawing blood. Quickly I loosen the shard's leather pouch, fumbling for the strings that keep it closed.

My smell sharpens, the smell of roses, daisies, and lilies in the pond flood into my nose. My body involuntarily goes onto all fours. Clothes disappear, leaving behind a thick coat of glossy black fur. Hands and feet turn into paws, claws as sharp and deadly as any sword. My tailbone grows into furry tail, teeth elongate into fangs, and face muscles multiply, giving me enough bite to break an arm. Eyes now sharp, predatory, heightened vision allows me to easily see across the entire garden. The only sign that this was once me is the blue earing still adorning my ear.

My ears twitch, my eyes scanning the compound for any remaining guards. Once I'm sure that there is no one to see me, I leap away from the shadows and disappear into the night.

* * *

**?**

"Master."

"What?" impatient, unsettling.

I hesitate, choosing my next words carefully. Even with decades of cooperation with him, I am still nothing more than a slave in his eyes."

"The hero seems to have escaped."

"I see." unemotional, uncaring

"Shall I go dispose of him myself?" A risky gamble, to request something of him.

"No." short, unapologetic.

I bite my tongue, unwilling to die just yet.

"Let's humor our hero for a while, keep me updated on his progress. He is nothing more than a thorn in my side, a small and barely noticeable thorn. Give him a year. Let him try to discoverer the 'real; killer. I haven't had much entertainment for the last eon."

"But Ganon did the same-"

"Ganondorf." He cuts me off. "Is a fool, the hero was a problem for him, but he didn't kill him when he had the chance, and he paid for his mistakes. I, on the other hand can take care of him with a snap of my fingers." He says, snapping his fingers. Off in the distance, a lone thunderbolt hits the ground.

"Yes… master." I bow, walking backwards. And like the shadow I am, I disappear into the darkness.

* * *

**Link**

I gaze back towards the location of the castle; the only thing I can see is the dull glow of the town. Normally, it would be absolutely dark, but tonight the guards have riled up the entire town. Their search is futile, because five feet away is a rushing river, a natural boundary between Hyrule and the land of the Zora. But I won't stay there for long either. Zelda is a close friend of Ralis, and is probably expected to ask him to search for me. No, I will head further up north. Perhaps like me, the assassin has also fled there. Although most likely, he is still in Hyrule, so my chances of coming back are quite slim.

Next to me, Epona snorts uneasily, nudging me sadly in the shoulder with her wet snout. As if she already knows that I will be leaving. I turn around, smiling sadly. I didn't have to, but I called Epona to me, for a goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you girl."

Epona gives me another snort, resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her strong neck in a hug. I would take her with me, but a guy in rags riding on a powerful warhorse will attract too much attention. No, Epona would be safer if she stayed here.

I let go of her, and walk across the bridge to Zora territory, Epona watches me sadly, not moving a muscle. As I walk get to the top of a low hill, I turn around and wave at her, she stomps her hooves back at me before I cross over to the other side.

* * *

**Sorry guys, short chapter today, but I wanted to get something out to you. This is basically the end… of the first act. HA scared you didn't I? No? Admit it, I did. **

**Thank you to: Swamp Dragon Princess and Blondie Crock (even though it is just one number and probably accidental lol) for your lovely and numerical reviews.**

**Don't be a turkey, leave a review… please? *puppy dog eyes* **

**I swear, I'm forgetting something really important… whatever**

**End time: 10:16 P.M. 11/28/13**


	7. The City of Gold

**Start time: 12/13/13, 8:27 P.M..**

**Reedit start time: (1) 12/26/13 10:28 P.M.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I got finals. Oh yeah, and for the one percent who care, the actual equation is 0.02X^2 not 0.2X^2.**

**I know that A/N chapters are not allowed, but I'm so small of a writer, I can hopefully slip under the radar (cue the Metal Gear Solid 2 theme)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned The Legend of Zelda, this site would be called…I own this fiction… I should get a Nobel name coming up with prize for that…**

* * *

**Link**

Blood runs down my mouth and onto my chin, dripping onto the forest floor. The red liquid leaves a dirty metallic taste on my tongue. Using what's left over of my sleeve, I wipe the blood away, only managing to smear it on my stubble. My already messy hair probably looks like a hurricane went through now that I transformed back.

The forest of Holodrum is deafeningly silent. The only sound being the occasional owl, hooting in the distance. The trees create massive moving shadows when the occasional breeze moves in. In a month, I'm already more than a thousand miles from Hyrule's border, traveling nearly twenty miles every day. One of the perks of being a wolf, I guess.

I look guiltily at the rabbit in my hand, its neck a mess of muscle. Four parallel red streaks run down its back where my claws grabbed him. I almost don't want to eat him, but at that thought, my stomach gives a deep rumble.

Eating something that I didn't kill on the first attempt always leaves a bad taste in my mouth later. Hunting as a wolf is always a hassle, unlike a clean kill from an arrow, my messy kills always ends up with me leaving the poor animal to bleed out. Not to mention my lack of experience makes it a pain. Using a knife I fashioned out of flint, and tied to a stick, I slowly begin to skin it, saving the fur for later.

I huddle closer to the fire, the rabbit is cooking nicely on top of the fire, the occasional drop of blood makes the fire sizzle. My cheap rags are torn beyond recognition, providing next to no warmth. A thin cloth wraps around my shoulder, the only thing keeping it from falling off is a metal pin clasping it's two top edged together across my chest. Its edges are slightly frayed. The original color long gone, leaving it as a dirty grey, big and small smears of dirt provide the only contrast to its depressing color. One of its corners has a clean square cut out, the cloth now acting as a pocket which I hastily sewn on to my pants. A few rupees are its only contents. Money that I earned by sweeping for an inn a few days back, and used for the cheap map that is now beside me, being held on the corners by rocks.

The map is crudely drawn, the ink faded just enough that I have to squint to read out the names of towns and cities. The paper is an old yellow color, so thin, that it feels like a gust of wind would rip it in half. According to the map, a day's trek away is Crenel city, commonly known as the golden city. It rests at the very edge of this very forest, famous for making billionaires from beggars, businessmen from thieves. A city where those who have lost it all go to seek a new future. For those who ran out of options and now look for a new opportunity. A chance to drop your old identity, and start anew.

More importantly though, Crenel city boasts not only the largest percentage of upper classmen, but also the highest murder rate of any city in its country and beyond. Underneath the city, lies a complex system of guilds, large families of thieves and assassins who sleep by day, and hunt in the darkness of night. The city's government doesn't want to admit it, but the streets are truly run by gangs, constantly fighting to gain more territory. In a city like this, you need protection, people to watch your back when you're turned around. Because, underneath the golden city, the sewers run red with blood.

Or so I've heard. Can't really trust gossip you hear from an inn.

I poke the rabbit with a long stick, the meat easily falling off. Perfect. I stand up; taking the cooked rabbit. A gust of wind makes my makeshift cloak flutter behind me like a cape, ripping what little heat I stored up away from me. I sign, sitting down, I cut myself a slice of the rabbit, and the meat emitting steam, a small breeze blows the smell towards me, my mouth waters.

_It smells delicious..._

I take a large bite off, enjoying the warmth seeping into my body, but when I look at the mangled mess at on the neck, the rabbit starts to taste more like dirt.

In the day, the forest is a bustle of activity, animals jumping from tree to tree, constant singing of birds. The light of dusk sets fire to the tops of the trees. My shadow rests on my right side as I follow the path north leading to the city, my four paws kicking up a cloud of dust in my wake; The dirt underneath compacted and as hard as stone from years of people and animals alike walking down it. On the sides, wide grooves have been worn into the road, dug by the countless amounts of carts that passed through.

I suddenly notice how thin the trees have become, the lowest branches so high, that even as a human, I no longer have to duck constantly under the relentless branches which try to poke my eye out. If I look closely, I can barely make out the clearing the distance.

As the clearing gets nearer, I stop to scratch my neck, making the shard fall down and turning back into a human. I can see parts of the walls through the trees. As I make my way out of the forest, I see the wall in its entirety, stretching up nearly thirty feet. The stone worn and cracked with age. Vines at the base zigzag up the wall like a lightning strike. A large drawbridge is one of the four main ways out of the city. One on each side of the wall. The entire perimeter is surrounded by a moat.

Two guards stand at attention at the entrance, off to the side is a small barrack. As I approach them, one of them scans me up and down. As I get near, he raises a steel clad hand to stop me.

"What's your name?" his voice comes out gruff, slightly distorted through the steel helmet

Quick link, think fast.

I spit out the first name that comes to mind. "Leon."

He walks over to a thick book and jolts it down.

Last name?"

… "got none."

_Looking at my clothes, that's really not that hard to believe._

He looks over his shoulder. "Got any family?"

I shake my head. "What's that for?" I point to the book.

He shrugs, "some crap for the government. Apparently they think this'll help them lower crime rates."

"Does it work?"

"No..." He seems to scan me one more time "got a weapon? … Besides… that?" He points to the flint knife in my hand

I look dejectedly at said knife in my hand "no."

He walks over to a large crate, rummaging through it; he protrudes a knife, handing it to me.

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this."

"Uhhhh…"

"Government funded. There are simply too many people already carrying a weapon for them to ban having weapons. So they think if everyone has a weapon, people would think twice before picking a fight."

"Does it work?"

"No…" he looks at the blade in my hand "get a replacement as soon as you can, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks…"

I shake my head and make my way into the city, bouncing the knife lightly in my hand, swinging it lightly to test it out. It has a short blade, the tip to the cross guard is only about four inches. A clip point design, made for thrusting. That is of course, if the blade is not some cheap rusty steel that is only a millimeter thick, which will easily snap if it strikes a bone. A messy partial flat grind that is uneven on either side. To the manufacturer's credit, the handle is slightly curved to fight the hand better. Although the smooth wood provides no traction. The knife relies on the weak hand guard to stop the hand from sliding onto the blade. Of course, that wouldn't hurt much considering the blade is duller than a rock. I frown.

_Cheap, mass-produced crap._

I sigh, at least its better than my flint knife… although, not by much.

I look at the quickly setting sun.

_I'd better find some cheap work if I want to sleep under a roof tonight… and take a bath, goddesses, I reek of mud and blood._

Rounding a corner, a voice calls to me.

"Hey, kid, you looking for a job?" a voice calls to me from the right.

_That was fast…_

I turn to face a man, leaning on the wall of an alley his arms crossed. His shaggy black hair falls over his eyes, posture lazy, like he is about to doze off at any second. The short sword hanging from his hip and dual knives strapped chest instantly puts me on guard. Yet, as I look at him, there was something odd about him that i can't put my finger on. My hands subconsciously grips my knife tighter in a hammer grip.

_His clothes are… _

The clothes are shaggy and loose fitting so i can't really make out his build underneath. Everything consists of a mix of shapes, all shades of grey, with no consistent pattern to them whatsoever. I squint at him, reeling back slightly in surprise when I realize what is wrong. I couldn't tell when his body ended, and the wall began.

A sudden thought strikes me, the first thing to truly scare me in a long time.

_If he hadn't made his appearance known, I would never have been able to see him._

My eyes dart around, suddenly paranoid. I locate dozens of places where someone can hide, wearing clothes similar to his, and I will never be able to see them. In all my travels around Hyrule, I have never seen anything that gives someone so much of an advantage while hiding.

I look warily at him, deciding the best approach was to be cautions. As long as I don't do any harm, I will probably accept it. "What's the job?"

He shrugs, "I just need you to create a small distraction."

I raise an eyebrow. _Oh? What's this guy planning? A robbery?_ "And what do I get out of this… deal?"

He frowns slightly, his arms, already crossed, grabs both knives, unsheathing both of them. He points one at me. "How about you help me, and I don't kill you?"

_...I love this city already…_

I glare at him, flipping my knife into a reverse hammer. The flint knife in my right hand lies forgotten on the street. I raise my hands up to my chin, the knife pointed away from me, my feet bouncing lightly on the ground. "A threat only works if you can actually carry it out."

One of his eyebrows raise in surprise. "really now, kid?"

"..."

He shifts his hands into a saber grip.

"Oh?" he grins. "What are we now? Mute?"

"..."

He laughs, and drops into a low fighting stance, arms dangling. Obviously, he doesn't see me as much of a threat… a big mistake.

"..." I use two fingers to beckon him over.

He grins "eager to die eh, kid? I was gonna spare your life." He sighs "if only you would have cooperated now." And charges.

He runs at me with a low thrust, one knife out, the other knife useless at his hip.

_This is going to be way too easy._

At his distance, it gives me a massive amount of time to prepare myself. I let him come dangerously close before I step out to the outside of his thrust, clear of the blade. Using my right hand, I parry and grab on, using his forward momentum to swing him around. Then, using my left hand, i twist his arm backwards. He cries out in pain before falling on his back.

I step on his other arm, using my weight to pin him in place. Using my knee as a pivot point, I slowly bend his arm backwards until he starts squirming and grunting in pain. I give his arm one more jerk just for good measure, making him cry out in pain before letting go slightly to relieve some of the pressure.

"I don't look so helpless now, now do I?" I grin down at him, only to see his face smiling murderously at me.

"We plan for every possible situation, you know?"

"What?" I look up, only to see shadows move from the surrounding alleys. Each forming into another person as they move into the light. Some jumping down from low rooftops until there is at least ten of them.

I glare at his still smiling face, and jerk his arm backwards till it snaps. He isn't even able to cry out before I kick him in the head, knocking him out. I grab his dagger in my right hand, unsheathing his short sword and holding it in my left.

_I've never dual wielded anything before… this should be interesting…_

I've always been able to pick up combat techniques very quickly, and many were learnt and practiced in life and death situations. Though I have to admit, usually, the odds were not so stacked against me.

I come back up, only to duck strait back down from an incoming bolt which narrowly misses my face, throwing up small chips of rock and dust as it strikes the brick wall thirty feet behind me.

The people surround me, slowly closing in. all of them armed to their teeth with every assortment of weapons from scimitars to daggers. One of them is currently reloading the crossbows that just shot at me.

"I recommend you drop both of those weapons and surrender if you value your life." the one right in front of me speaks up.

"…" I put my left leg in front, holding the short sword up, the dagger in a reverse hammer grip, copying what I remember about Impa's fighting style from my encounter.

"Oh? Fighting till the very end eh? I like your style, kid. You would have done well in the sparrow clan. But once you harm one of us, you die. Boys, kill him."

The nine others slowly advance on me, weapons held high. These are nothing like the Bulblins that I've encountered, who have had no true sword training, and charge blindly into battle. Nor like the castle guards, who, even though somewhat well trained, will cower in fear at the first sign of dangers. No. These are people who have been trained to fight. I can tell simply by the stance that they approach me in. Cautious, yet confident in the skills that they have been taught will see them through.

_ I need to break out of their circle or I will have no chance._

I evaluate my situation and before I can change my mind, I sprint towards the person right across the archer before. The man in front raises long sword in preparation of my charge.

The _twang _of a crossbow alerts me to the release of the bolt. I do a dive roll, the bolt coming so close to my neck that I swear I could feel the air as it passed overhead and imbedded itself in his teammate.

The dive roll easily transitions to a sprint. The man in front of me is astonishingly, still standing, the bolt seemingly doing nothing to him.

_That is some damn good armor. _

A jump kick does the job just as well. He practically flies back when my kick connects with his chest. I turn around, and another kick to the head knocks him out just like his friend.

I back myself to a wall to protect my back, the others now running to me, weapons poised to attack.

The first one comes with a right hand inward slash, which I smash away with my sword. Moving forward, I stab him with the dagger which he narrowly avoids by moving his body to the side, but the thrust still creates a shallow gash on his side. He comes back with a hook punch which I dodge under and retaliate with an underhand, making sure to hit directly on his wound. As he doubles overs slightly from the pain, I take the chance to uppercut him, and he falls. Dead, unconscious, I don't know.

_Two down, seven to go._

However, my victory is short lived. Two more come at me. The first one I send a round kick to the head, but he raises his hand to block. In that time, the second one grabs my neck in a choke, and holds a knife to my face.

"WAIT!"

The knife stops inches from my face.

The leader examines me "We may have use for that kid. Knock him out, and take him back to-"

Something is stuck in my side. I look down. A needle…

* * *

**Link**

_Oh god, where am I…_

I start squirming, but my wrists and feet are bound.

_Why is it so dark in here... __Oh crap! Have I been blinded?_

_I franticly reach up to my face. Relieved to feel the sack over my head._

"Hey, looks like the little fucker finally woke up… HEY, BOSS! THE KID'S AWAKE!"

Footsteps approach, the bag is violently ripped off. The sudden light blinds me.

"Well, you've met a terrible fate, haven't you?"

**Thank you to ****Swamp Dragon Princess**** and ****TheSpiritMaiden**** for your reviews.**

**Traveling a thousand miles in a month is completely possible. Look up the Self-Transcendence Race. It is a 3100 mile, 52 day race where the record holder averaged 75 miles of running per day, completing it in 41 days. More than double what link is doing, and he is part wolf XD**

**Ch. 1-3 has been reedited by my beta: WolfenAmphithere. She's doing the CH.'s in order, so this CH., as of now, has only gone through my crappy self-edit.**

**End time: 10:06 A.M. 12/22/13**

**Reedit end time: 11:20 P.M. 1/4/14**


	8. Chapter 8

**IF YOU GUYS ARE ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS, DONT CLOSE THIS!**

And if you are not... well, reviews really help a writer approve, even if it is only to say good job, or go die in a hole, it makes me really happy... well maybe not the latter. (wink wink, nudge nudge.)

the last chapter had a really bad ending. so i went back to change it. And add another like thousand and two hundred words, (basically, nearly another chapter) so i recommend you guys go back and read it. and i know there will the one or two of you who don't, and will have no idea what happened in the next chapter. im cool with that, you're a rebel, I understand. You and me would be good buds if we met.

HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS!

hasta la vista XD


End file.
